As part of a diagnostic mode of operation, the radio frequency (RF) excitation pulses sent from a magnetic resonance device may not be captured again by the magnetic resonance device. This provides that it may not be possible to compare an actual form of an RF excitation pulse with a required form of an RF excitation pulse.